Signal Fire
by SKBeliever
Summary: This takes off right after 3.21 Desire . MerMark friendship... Eventually... MerMark all the way, maybe. :D R
1. Chapter 1

**Signal Fire  
**

--- --- ---

**I KNOW. I KNOW. Too many stories... Too little updates... But... Just but...**

**Disclaimer: SO not mine. **

**Summary: This takes off right after 3.21 - Desire . MerMark friendship... Eventually... MerMark all the way, maybe. :D **

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"Grey," Mark Sloan approached the lone intern who was sitting on the benches outside the hospital. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home with Derek? Telling him where you are and everything?"

She kept quiet, not acknowledging his presence. He finally sat down and placed his bag on the ground and let out a deep breath.

"I saw Addison and Karev come out of the on-call room earlier today. I thought she wanted to make it work with me, apparently…" he let out a small sigh.

"Derek told me he's tired of breathing for me," she finally speaks. "And he let me go… He didn't even…"

They sat down on the benches, the rain falling over them. Their pain enveloping them.

"Did you even notice it's raining?" Mark asked, looking up, his face meeting the drops of water. He closed his eyes every now and then as the water went into his eyes.

"I know," she replies, doing the same thing Mark was doing. "It helps with the tears. It feels like it washes them away."

"It just feels like it, but it never really does," he states. He looked at her and their eyes met for a second. "Does it ever stop?"

"What?"

"The pain. Having your heart broken. Does it ever stop?" he asks.

She shook her head slowly. "No. It never stops. There's just this momentary lapse of happiness and then it hurts all over again."

"You want to get out of here?" he asked.

"Joe's?"

"I'm not really in the mood to drink," he tells her. He looks down at her bag. "You've got those intern exams coming up, right? I could help you study."

"You actually think I'm in the right mind to study?"

"It'll take your mind off things," he told her, grabbing his bag and hers and stood up. "C'mon. I hear those beds in the basement corridor make good intern spots."

-

"What is the McArdle's disease?" Mark read from the book.

"Ooh, ooh," Meredith excitedly jumped out of the bed. "I know that!"

"Well then answer the question, Grey," he tells her, placing the book down and waited for her answer as he looked at his watch.

"It's, umm, it's…"

"Time's up! If your entire life depended on that question, you'd be dead right now," he snickers.

"I know the answer! Your freakin' watch is broken," she reached over and grabbed his arm by the wrist, gives his watch a look, and throws his hand down. "It's broken!"

"Fine, no time then, now answer the question."

"McArdle's disease is…"

"You have no idea what McArdle's disease is, don't you?" he smirked at her and crossed his arms across his chest.

"As if you know," she mutters, getting back on the hospital bed.

"It's a glycogen something disease, Grey," he tells her.

"_Something_ disease?" she raised her brow at him.

"Now be a good loser and get us some new sodas," he shakes the empty soda cans between them. "And you could even get yourself something nice. A candy or something."

"What am I, _five_?" she glares at him as she takes the dollar bills he was holding out and jumps out of the bed.

"Let me see, according to Addison, you're about twelve…" he suddenly realized he just said her name and he shuts his mouth. Meredith looks at him. "This isn't really the time to mention any of their names, isn't it?"

"The wound's still a bit fresh, Mark," she tells him. "It's not yet time to rip the bandage off."

"And the bandage? When does it come off?"

"It stays on forever…" she replies quietly, going back on the bed. "You still up for some soda?"

"Maybe we could get it together…"

"The vending machine's right over there, Mark," she rolled her eyes and pointed towards the vending machines.

"I'm an emotional wreck right now, Grey, I'm not supposed to be left alone. Nor should you be," he tells her sternly.

"And yet you want me to get us sodas a while ago?"

"We should stick together from now on, the Dirty Mistresses Club shall have its meetings 24/7."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."  
**_  
_**

**_All I wanted just sped right past me._**

* * *

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Signal Fire  
**

--- --- ---

**I KNOW. I KNOW. Too many stories... Too little updates... But... Just but...**

**Disclaimer: SO not mine. **

**Summary: This takes off right after 3.21 - Desire . MerMark friendship... Eventually... MerMark all the way, maybe. :D **

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Her vibrating phone shot her from sleeping to being awake to being bewildered all at the same time. She got up from her spot and looked at the hospital bed right after the bed she was occupying and saw a sleeping Mark. She looked at her watch and cursed. She had an hour to get ready for work. And she realized that she was already _at _work.

"Mark!" she called out.

He mumbled something but didn't open an eye.

"Ugh," Meredith rolled her eyes and took her things. With one last look at Mark, she headed for the locker room showers.

After a quick shower, Meredith emerged from the locker room shower stall and headed for her locker. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Mark sitting on the bench in the middle of the lockers.

"What are you doing here?" she eyed him as she continued her way to her locker and opened it.

"I told you," he brought down his legs that he propped up on the bench. "Dirty Mistresses Club meetings are 24/7."

"You're scary when you're heart-broken, Mark," she told him as she got her beeper from her locker. "You need to go get ready for work."

"Well then you have to come with me," he says stubbornly. "We could go to my office. My stuff are in there."

"I have pre-rounds."

"Well then, I have pre-rounds too."

"Mark!"

"Meredith!" he mimicked.

"You are acting like a child!" she countered.

"I'm just needy," he tells her. "And I'm liking this 24/7 thing."

"Well you wouldn't be liking it once I start tagging along on your dates," she told him.

"Whoever said I go out on dates? I go straight to bed with women, Grey. Mark Sloan don't do dates."

"Then how would you feel if I tagged along with you in the bedroom?" she didn't even put any thought to what she said and the moment she realized what she just said, Mark was already grinning like an idiot.

"I didn't know you were in to threesomes, Grey," he playfully wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes and slammed her locker door shut and headed for the door. "I so do not need this right now."

"Well I didn't need to find out Addison slept with an intern, Grey, sometimes you just lose some," he stood up and followed her out of the locker room.

"Why is McSteamy following you around like a lost puppy?" Christina eyed Mark who was standing behind Meredith with a smug look on his face.

"Grey and I have a pact, we're never leaving each other's side from now on," Mark declared.

"Are you out of your mind?" Christina looked at Meredith.

"He won't leave me alone!" Meredith hissed as she straightened out when she saw Dr. Bailey coming.

"Dr. Sloan? What can I do for you?" Bailey asked as she stopped in front of her interns.

"I'm just tagging along with my new best friend, Dr. Bailey. Don't mind me," Mark pointed towards Meredith.

"As long as you don't distract any of my interns or my patients, fine by me," Bailey eyed Meredith.

"Dr. Bailey," Meredith walked closer to her resident. Mark too walked closer and stuck his self in between the two women. Meredith eyed him and sighed. "Never mind."

"What were you going to say, Grey?" Mark looked at her and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Nothing, Dr. Sloan," Meredith sighed. "Nothing."

She would have just to live with Mark tailing her for the day.

-

"Susan, what are you doing here?" Meredith looked at her 'fake mommy' in surprise.

"Just the hiccups, silly, ain't it?" Susan smiled at her.

Meredith examined Susan as Mark just stood right behind her, looking at her and observing what she was doing. It was clearly bothersome but Meredith did her best to ignore him.

"Ummm," Susan broke the silence. "I think there's someone attached to you, Meredith. Please tell me I'm not just imagining him."

"I'm sorry," Mark flashed out his charming smile and extended his hand towards Susan. "I'm Dr. Sloan, head of plastics."

"And you're here because…" Susan shook his hand and looked at him.

"It seems like I can't pry myself away from Dr. Grey," Mark smirked, giving Meredith a wink.

"Oh," Susan looked confused for a second. "And Dr. Shepherd?"

"We're taki---"

"She dumped him for me," Mark cut her off, grinning widely.

"Don't believe him, Susan," Meredith rolled her eyes.

"So Derek is…"

"Temporarily out of the picture," Meredith answered her.

"Which could lead to being permanently out of the picture now that I'm here," Mark pointed out.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I swear, Dr. Sloan, if you weren't my boss, I would SO hit you right now."

"You two certainly have the bantering down to an ace," Susan looked at the two of them.

"What can I say," Mark shrugged with a smug smile. "DMC members make the best couples."

"_DMC_?" Susan pondered.

"Dirty Mistresses Club. Meredith and I are the sole mem-"

"Dr. Sloan!" Bailey suddenly appeared, her hands on her hips. "I thought you wouldn't get in the way of the patients!?"

"Oh, he wasn't really bothering me," Susan politely smiled. "He was actually quite the entertainer."

"That's no excuse, Mrs. Grey," Bailey shook her head in disappointment. "Now, scoot, Dr. Sloan!"

"Definitely the 'Nazi'," Mark muttered, shaking his head as he backed away from Meredith and Susan. "I'll wait for you over there, Grey."

Meredith nodded curtly, as she cautiously watched Dr. Bailey, still looking at her as if ready to bite her any moment.

-

Meredith walked over to where Mark was standing. He followed her as soon as she walked past him.

"Your resident's really scary," Mark muttered.

"That's right," Meredith nodded, stifling a laugh. She stopped in her tracks, making Mark bump into her and stop too. He looked over to what made her stop and saw Derek standing by the nurses counter.

"C'mon, Grey," Mark gently pulled on her arm. He was not about to make her cry all over again. "Not here."

"Just give me a minute, okay? I just need to tell him something," she looked back at him with begging eyes.

"Fine, I'll stand by over there," Mark gives out a sigh and walks over to the farther end of the hall.

Meredith approached Derek and he dropped the patient file he was holding and greeted her. He looked behind her and his eyes narrowed. "What's Mark doing with you?"

Meredith looked back at Mark who was watching them like a hawk and she shrugged.

"You guys are friends now?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrow.

"We've always had this twisted friendship, Derek, you know that."

"No," he shook his head stubbornly. "I didn't know that."

"Well now you know," she told him simply.

"Mark's not someone you should be friends with, Meredith."

"You were friends with him, Derek," she reminded him and then stopped herself. "And who I'm friends with is none of your business."

He didn't say anything anymore but it was evident that he was annoyed.

"Look… Derek… About last night…"

"Mer…"

"Just hear me out, Derek."

He nodded, giving her the chance to speak.

"When I drowned… It was different for me. Stuff happened… Stuff that I can't explain… And I'm trying to make things better and I want to fix this thing between us. Just give me the chance, Derek. Just give me the chance, I'm already doing much better…"

"Mer," he let out a small sigh. "Look, I don't know if now's the right time to fix this thing between us, Meredith. There's a lot of stuff going on… With the race for chief… With everything, Mer. I-I just need time to sort things out."

"Not the right time?" she asked in disbelief.

"Just… We need to take some time apart, Mer. Take a breather," he calmly said.

"Fine," she managed to huffed. Her insides were boiling from anger. How dare he do this to her! She left him in the nurses counter and walked away.

"Are you gonna tell me why you look like you want to kill someone right now?" Mark stalked after him.

"Derek Shepherd," Meredith seethed. "That's the someone I want to kill right now!"

"Woah, Grey," Mark looked around cautiously and immediately led Meredith into a more private area. "It's not a good idea announcing something like that in public."

"I don't really give a fuck, Mark," Meredith spat. "I'd kill him in public if I had to. He's a fucking McBastard!"

"Hey, hey," Mark suddenly enveloped her in his arms, in efforts of calming her down.

She struggled against him. "Let me go!"

"No," Mark stubbornly said.

And for the first time in years, someone didn't let go.

**_  
Hold me close cos' I need you to guide me to safety_**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Signal Fire  
**

--- --- ---

**I KNOW. I KNOW. Too many stories... Too little updates... But... Just but...**

**Disclaimer: SO not mine. **

**Summary: This takes off right after 3.21 - Desire . MerMark friendship... Eventually... MerMark all the way, maybe. :D **

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

"Mark, what are you doing here?"

"Trailing you," he shrugged as he walked further into the room. He looked at Alex and Izzie. "You guys mind me stealing her for a few?"

"No problem, man," Alex shrugged and motioned for Izzie to follow him out of the room.

"You seriously ran the moment you had a chance to get away from me, huh?" he smirked, taking a seat on the place Izzie once occupied. "You didn't even wait for me to finish my surgery."

"Stuff happened…" she murmured, downing another tequila shot.

"So this is how you drown away your sorrows?" he smirked, eyeing the now empty bottle of tequila. "Drowning in tequila?"

"I tried _literally_ drowning, Mark. It didn't work," she

"Well you could do what I do," he offered.

"And what would that be?"

"Have sex to forget all about your sorrows,"

"Hmmm," she stifled a laugh. "Tried that too. Didn't work. Was fun though."

Mark let out a loud laugh. "Of course it's fun, Grey. Sex was created to be fun."

"You really are a man whore," she said blatantly.

Mark let out another loud laugh. "No one can change my living way, Grey."

"Apparently," she snorted.

He looked around the living room for a few seconds and then at her.

"What about we get out of here?" he asked.

"Can't we stay and get completely drunk and wasted?" she pouted a little.

"There's no fun in that! Where would be the women to take home and have sex with?"

"You really do say what's on your mind, don't you?"

Mark shrugged and he suddenly turned solemn and serious. "I heard what happened earlier today…"

"Good news certainly travel fast, huh?" she reached over to the full shot glass that Alex has left on the table. She drank it down in a blink and settle the shot glass down, still unsatisfied.

Mark watched her the whole time before finally speaking once again. "I'm not gonna ask you to talk about it cos' I seriously don't know what to say to you, Grey, but… If you want to… I can be pretty convincible in pretending to lend a listening ear."

"My fake mommy died and my ex-father slapped me, that's pretty much what I want to say," she muttered as she leaned back and crossed her arms around her chest, closing herself up.

Mark kept quiet for what seemed like a minute.

"My Mom died when I was 4."

"You're opening up?" she looked at him with a raised brow.

"I'm trying to be supportive here, Grey, so shut up," he quickly told her off. "My father remarried when I was 6 and I grew up with a stepmom. And then she died when I was 12. After that, my Dad never remarried again… I grew up knowing two mothers and yet they both left me…" Mark let out a deep breathe. "I blamed myself for years… I kept on thinking that it was my fault that they both left…"

"You weren't to blame, Mark," she suddenly piped in, uncrossing her arms and sitting up as she looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.

"Exactly," he nodded. "I know you think you are to blame…"

"But _I am_ to blame, Mark," she groaned a little.

"You're a doctor, Grey, you're not god," Mark looked at her seriously. "We all lose someone along the way. We can't control everything even if we do our best. And knowing you, I know you did your best."

"But she was there… _I _was there… And…"

"If it was her time, it's her time, Grey," Mark told her.

"You believe in that?"

"I believe in my abilities and that I always do my best in surgeries and treating other people… But there are really some stuff that you can't control…" Mark looked at her, telling her what he knew and has believed in for years. "Sometimes it just comes down to something as simple as luck, Grey. Luck and fate."

"I-I just can't believe she's gone…" Meredith muttered, looking down at her hands.

"She's gone, Grey. There's nothing you could do about that, and there's nothing you had to do with it either. Now, c'mon," Mark stood up and pulled her out of the couch. "Let's get out of here."

"Are we going to Joe's?" she asked, following him to the hall.

"No," Mark shook his head as he walked to the rack and grabbing his and her coat. He handed her hers and they both put their coats on.

Mark drove them around for a few minutes before finally parking in a familiar place.

"Ferry boats?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "A friend of mine and I used to go ride these things in New York to think about stuff."

"And by friend of mine you mean Derek?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Now c'mon."

He got out of the car and waited for her to come out too.

"I don't want to go," Meredith stopped in her tracks and just stood there.

"Grey, if you don't take another step, I swear I'm either going to drag you there or throw you there," he looked at her and she knew he wasn't joking.

"Fine," she muttered, following him towards the docks.

They waited for a few seconds before they finally got into the ferry boat. Mark led them to one of the benches in the side and they both sat down. They were enveloped in silence for a few minutes.

"Does it still scare you?"

"What?"

"The water," he replied.

Meredith looked down at the water that was surrounding the now moving ferry boat and nodded a little.

"Sometimes, I dream of it… Floating down towards the bottom," she paused. "Sometimes I save myself, sometimes Derek saves me… And sometimes..."

"There'll always be someone to save you now, Grey," he reached over and placed his hand over hers. "Always."

And they sat there, hand on hand, at peace.

**_I could be stuck here for a thousand years,  
Without your arms to drag me out_**

* * *

**I'm putting my foot down. Who ever reads this and reads "Did We Really Make It Through?"... Comment on my new chapter there, please. Seriously. 11 reviews? Seriously. I know it's not right to be whining here. But... 11. Seriously. Seriously! Don't you guys like it anymore!?  
**

**Now about this fic... I love writing them both together like this. As friends. I might dedicate my whole life just writing this from now on... -ahem-. **

**Now show me some lovin'. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Signal Fire  
**

--- --- ---

**I KNOW. I KNOW. Too many stories... Too little updates... But... Just but...**

**Disclaimer: SO not mine. **

**Summary: This takes off right after 3.21 - Desire . MerMark friendship... Eventually... MerMark all the way, maybe. :D **

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

He watched her sleeping. She was snoring. She snored like a trucker and it made him chuckle. He picked up the pillow on the floor and gently threw it over her sleeping form.

"Hey, hey, wake up, Grey!"

"Wh-what?" she sat up, alarmed and disheveled. Her blonde hair went out in every direction.

"Intern exams today, Grey. It's a big day."

"What are you doing here?" she murmured as she rubbed her eyes into awareness..

"I've been sleeping on your couch downstairs for two days now," he raised his eyebrow. "Don't you remember at all?"

"Oh yeah," she stifled a yawn and stretched out.

"C'mon," he made the bed bounce with his hands, making Meredith groan in frustration.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good. Now get changed and get your butt downstairs _unless_ you want me to give you a bath," he smirked at her.

"Ass," she glared at him as he walked out of the room.

"Loveable ass!" Mark called out from the hallway.

Mark walked downstairs and got some coffee from the machine and he sat down on one of the chairs of the small dining table. He knew Meredith only needed 10 minutes to get ready so he busied himself by reading the newspaper while waiting for her. The other interns were there but he paid no heed to them.

"Are you going to be okay?" Izzie broke the silence in the kitchen.

It was still strange having Mark Sloan in their kitchen for two straight days now. And Christina, who was for some reason there too, also shot strange looks over at Mark who was reading the newspaper, looking as if he was right at home.

"Of course she's going to be okay," Mark answered for Meredith as she sat down beside him. Mark brought down the newspaper he was reading and placed the coffee mug he had been drinking from in front of her.

"She's Meredith, Izzie, she's tough," Christina pitched in.

"She knows the reading and she's ready," Mark nodded knowingly. "She'll beat all of you asses."

"Not mine," Christina smirked.

"Want to make a bet out of it, Yang?" Mark smirked back.

"Do you guys mind? I'm right here," Meredith waved her hand up for a moment before glaring at the two. She downed the remaining coffee from Mark's mug and placed it down.

"Thousand bucks, Yang," Mark smirked.

"Do you think I actually have a thousand bucks?" Christina asked him.

"Well if you're that confident then you don't need a thousand bucks cos' I'll be the one to give it to you," he told her.

Christina sat and pondered for a second. She suddenly nodded her head and grinned evilly. "You're on."

"Seriously," Meredith waved her hand around. "I'm right here, people."

They ignored her as they shook hands to seal their bet.

"You ready?" Mark asked as he stood up. "We still need to swing by the coffee spot."

"Umm," Christina butted in. "Didn't you guys just have coffee?"

"Coffee cake," Mark shook his head. "Best in the state."

"Ooh, the same one McVet brought you?"

"Yep," Meredith nodded as she stood up.

"McVet? The loser?" Mark asked Christina as he stood up. "He brought her coffee cake? I'm giving her something that reminds her of that _vet_?"

"Stop talking you two! And let's go!" Meredith pulled Mark out of the kitchen.

"You want me to come to the funeral with you? I can go swing by the store to get a black suit," he asked as they drove off towards the hospital.

"Thanks, Mark," she offered him a sympathetic smile. "But no. I need to do this on my own."

"You promise to call me, text me, page me, or whistle for me if something goes wrong?" he momentarily tore his eyes away from the road and looked at her.

She kept quiet.

But he knew she'd do it.

He knew.

-

"What the hell," Mark muttered as he approached the three people all in black suits and the two or three other that were in blue scrubs. He made his way amongst the sea of people that have gathered around to watch the commotion.

Meredith was standing in her black dress, close enough to her father to be slapped once again. And from the looks of it, he was just about to do that. The Chief was also nearby, watching as Meredith took the verbal abuse from her father. Mark walked faster towards them, the glare on his face getting deeper and deeper as he walked closer and closer.

"Hey! Hey!" Mark stepped in between Meredith and his obviously drunk father. Tatcher Grey reeked of alcohol. "What the hell's happening here?"

"We don't want you there! Nobody wants you there! You killed her! It's you're fault!" Tatcher pointed at Meredith. He tried to reach past Mark towards her but Mark immediately grabbed his hand before it even got past him.

"Don't you even dare touch a single hair on her, Mr. Grey," Mark moved closer to Tatcher, towering over the smaller man. "Or I swear."

"Dr. Sloan," Chief called out his name, making him drop Tatcher's hand and step back a little.

"I shouldn't be the one to be apprehended here, Chief," Mark spoke in a loud voice. "It's this drunk man right here who not only physically abused one of our doctors but is also threatening her."

"Dad, dad," Molly Grey pulled on his drunk father's arm. "Let's go."

"Yeah, that's right, Mr. Grey, you should go," Mark nodded, glaring at the man. "Get the hell out of this hospital."

They all watched as Tatcher and her daughter step into the elevator.

"Dr. Sloan," Chief called out his name. He was about to get a beating but he will no allow it.

"If you're not even capable of stopping a small feud then I really think you should step down as chief right now, _Chief,_" Mark looked at the Chief with a challenging gaze.

"Dr. Sloan," Chief Webber looked at Mark with a stern gaze. "You do not get to talk to me like that."

"Mark! Stop it," Meredith pulled on the back of his blue scrub. "Mark."

Mark let out an irritated sigh. He turned around and looked at Meredith. "Sorry."

"M-maybe we should go," Meredith pulled on his scrub suit.

"Yeah," he nodded, giving the Chief one last look before letting himself be pulled by Meredith to god knows where.

They ended up in the basement hallway again. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Mark offered to help her study in which she agreed to. The minutes turned to hours.

"Shit," Meredith got off the gurney as she looked at her watch. "I need to go. I still need to change."

"Good luck!" Mark gave her a thumbs up. "Go beat Yang, okay? I expect nothing but the highest score from you. You'd better make me proud, Grey."

"Make _you_ proud?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Just go do your best," Mark rolled his eyes. "And I don't have a thousand bucks too, you know."

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes as she ran off.

"Good luck!" Mark called out after her.

He stayed there, sitting. His thoughts went back to the incident earlier. He gritted his teeth as he remembered how much he wanted to have punched Meredith's father. It took him a good few minutes before he finally calmed down and go back to his job.

-

"Dr. Sloan?" George approached the much taller man without hesitation.

"Hmm?" Mark turned to look at him.

"It's about Meredith," he spoke quietly, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"What about her? Something wrong?"

"Dr. Sloan, she didn't answer the test. She just sat there… She didn't even open the booklet… And I thought maybe you could help her by talking to the Chief. "

"What?" Mark asked with surprise. "Why the hell did she do that?"

"I have no idea, sir," George shook his head.

"I'm not exactly in good terms with the Chief now," Mark suddenly regretted his small bout with the Chief earlier. "Damnit." He bit his lower lip. "Where is she?"

"She's in the waiting area, just sitting there," George replied.

"You make sure she has company while I go talk to the Chief," he patted the intern on the shoulder and made his way to the Chief's office.

He has a lot of apologizing to do.

-

He watched as she entered the small conference room. He watched as Dr. Webber spoke with her. He watched as she broke down. He watched as he comforted her. He watched as she finally sat down and took the test.

He stepped backwards and leaned against the nurse station's counter.

And Mark watched.

He just stood there and watched.

_**  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked**_

* * *

**Hi. **

**I know it's been a long time... But here it is. So McSteamy's kinda doing a bit of being a McDreamy here... Because, seriously, I seriously think Mark would be the perfect McDreamy if he just dropped the tough act. :D**

**Cheers!  
**

**Bye.**

**Leave me some lovin'?  
**


End file.
